1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup apparatus having a solid-state image pickup element such as CCD.
2. Related Background Art
Various apparatuses which utilize a solid-state image pickup element to pick up an image of an object in an electronic manner have been developed. For example the image pickup apparatus using CCD (Charge Coupled Device) is utilized for an electronic camera and the like. In the conventional image pickup apparatus, the solid-state image pickup element is attached to a circuit board on which electric components are mounted. Through holes are made in the circuit board, leads and cables which extend from the solid-state image pickup element are inserted into the through holes and connected to the through holes by soldering or the like, thereby the electric connection is obtained.
However, since the provision of the through holes is required in the circuit board in the conventional solid-state image pickup apparatus, there is a problem that a component mounting area is reduced and complicated wiring avoiding the through holes is also required. There is another problem that an assembly operation is difficult because the through hole has a relatively small diameter and a connecting portion is not temporarily fixed to the circuit board. In the case where the cable is used as a connecting member, there is still another problem that an electric signal is weakened or the noise is generated because the cable which is unnecessarily longer is used in consideration of the assembly operation. Further, there is still another problem that the longer a cable length, the higher cost the cable is produced. In the case where the lead is used as the connecting member, there is a further problem that external force is applied to the solid-state image pickup element during operation for connecting it with the circuit board because the connecting member has no flexibility. Further, there is still another problem that a space in the electronic camera can not be effectively utilized because the circuit board is divided into the plurality of circuit boards in order to avoid the problem of the application of the external force.